Spotkanie
by Ultramaryna
Summary: Przedziwne spotkanie we mgle. Szarość, wilgoć i ciekawość.


Jabłka w jej dłoniach były zimne i mokre. Wilgoć wirowała wokół nich, osiadając na ich rumianych powierzchniach, wnikała w zmarzniętą skórę rąk.

Choć był to zaledwie początek jesieni, nad Mithrimem zdawało się czuć jej pełnię. Mgły od jeziora pojawiały się wczesnym wieczorem i czasami nie odpuszczały aż do południa. Oblepiały wtedy wszystko i wnikały wszędzie, niosąc ze sobą zapach wody i traw oraz przenikliwy chłód. Chłód, do którego ludzie Hithlumu dawno przywykli.

Jabłka, jedno za drugim, lądowały w koszu, a dziewczyna liczyła je dla zabawy, podśpiewując starą wyliczankę. Spieszyła się, bo jej włosy już nasiąkły wilgotnym powietrzem, a teraz nieprzyjemnie lepiły się do policzków i szyi. Przestrzeń wokół zacieśniała gęsta mgła – dziewczyna mogła zobaczyć tylko fragmenty drzew i wiszące na nich gęsto bladoczerwone punkty. Czerwień dwoiła i troiła jej się w oczach, dlatego nie była pewna, czy ruchomy punkt gdzieś w oddali (a może całkiem blisko, nie mogła powiedzieć) to nie tylko wymysł jej wyobraźni. Zatrzymała się, nasłuchując, ale jedyne, co mogła usłyszeć, to śpiew porannych ptaków w sadzie i szum drzew znad jeziora. Kiedy jednak sięgnęła po kolejne jabłko, była pewna, że usłyszała rżenie konia. I to wcale blisko. Obejrzała się za siebie i zobaczyła potwora. Miał siedem stóp wysokości, czerwony hełm na głowie i skrywała go mgła. Serce stanęło jej na chwilę, ale niewiele myśląc ruszyła przed siebie, chowając się w gęstych zaroślach.

Nasłuchiwała, zakrywając usta ręką, by nie krzyknąć głośno ze strachu. Kuzyni często straszyli ją opowieściami o stworzeniach żyjących w cieniach i mgłach, a teraz nagle to wszystko stało się prawdą.

Szedł w jej kierunku, słyszała jego kroki, które tłumiła ziemia, słyszała oddech i nagle poczuła, że musi się odwrócić, musi spojrzeć i przekonać się. Kiedy to zrobiła, serce po raz drugi w niej zamarło.

Nie był żadnym potworem. Nie miał w sobie nic z potwora. Był Quendim.

Widywała elfy, i to nie rzadko. Wystarczająco, by oswoić się z ich innością i przyzwyczaić do niej. Pod wieloma względami przypominali ludzi i dlatego polubiła ich i szukała zawsze ich towarzystwa, kiedy tylko nadarzała się okazja. Jednak stworzenia takiego jak to, które obserwowała z ukrycia, nie widziała. Nigdy.

Żaden z ludzi, których znała nie był tak wysoki, a tym, co omyłkowo wzięła na ognisty hełm, były włosy. Strach zastąpiło zdziwienie. Mężczyzna schylił się i wziął z pozostawionego kosza jabłko. Obejrzał je dokładnie, zaśmiał się i ugryzł.

- Wyjdź z ukrycia, dziewczyno – powiedział z pełnymi ustami.

Zauważył? Jak mógł wiedzieć, że ktokolwiek go obserwuje? Jak? Gorąco oblało ją od stóp do głów już nie ze strachu, ale z obawy prze spotkaniem z Quendim tak niewiarygodnie wspaniałym, że wstyd ogarniał ją na wspomnienie swojej własnej urody. Urody przerażająco zwyczajnej – ludzkiej.

Nie mogła jednak dać za wygraną. Jeśli ma spojrzeć mu w oczy, zrobi to. Domyślała się, kim był naprawdę, a to był Hithlum, dom ludzi i szarych elfów.

Kiedy stanęła przed nim, zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej.

- To takimi rozrywkami mieszkańcy Śródziemia witają swoich gości? – zapytał, patrząc na nią śmiało. Wtedy dopiero zrozumiała, jak dziwne istoty jest w stanie stworzyć Eru.

Jego hroä było zdumiewające. Był jasny, najjaśniejszy, jakiego widziała i to nie tylko przez włosy utkane z lejącej się miedzi. Jego oczy, szare jak poranek, jarzyły się jakimś niespokojnym zapałem, który łatwo było odróżnić od rozbawienia. Zapałem i pragnieniem. Nie odbijały się w nich gwiazdy, ale raczej inne, nieznane światło.

Jego śmiech wyrwał ją z osłupienia.

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczyła ducha, dziewczyno.

- Mam wrażenie, że stoi przede mną – odpowiedziała mu, najpewniej jak potrafiła, a on znowu się zaśmiał.

- Zapewniam cię, że wciąż żyję.

Spojrzała na niego uważnie: zbadała wzrokiem długie nogi, palce u rąk, szerokie ramiona, skromny strój i na końcu włosy, które najbardziej przykuwały jej uwagę.

- Nie ma w Śródziemiu takich stworzeń – powiedziała cicho. – Quenya, którzy z tobą przyszli są ciemni. Nie wyglądasz jak oni.

- To moi bracia – odpowiedział.

- Ale tamci to mordercy.

Wiedziała, że bawiło go jej zmieszanie, ale tym razem nie roześmiał się ponownie. Śmiech opuścił jego twarz, która w jednej minucie zamarła.

- Kto ci to powiedział?

- Ludzie z Dor Lòminu.

- A skąd oni o tym wiedzą?

- Nie wiem. Sam ich o to zapytaj.

Była pewna, że ta słowna utarczka nie skończy się dla niej dobrze, ale w jednej chwili złość znikła z jego twarzy. Jego usta śmiały się, chociaż oczy pozostały bez wyrazu.

- Jesteście tacy sami jak to miejsce. Surowi i chłodni – powiedział cicho.

- Niewiele wiesz o ludziach – odpowiedziała mu.

- O tobie, dziewczyno, dowiedziałem się aż nazbyt wiele.

W innej sytuacji, w innym miejscu, zapewne wzięłaby to za obrazę, ale tym razem miała przeczucie, że w istocie wiedział o niej dużo. Czytał w niej jak otwartej księdze, rozumiejąc, że podzielała jedynie strach przed kimś silniejszym i nieznanym, kto wkroczył na ich ziemie. Strach i dumę, bo żaden z ludzi nie chciał ugiąć kolan przed Eldarami z Zachodu.

Przez tę krótką chwilę rozmawiali ze sobą bez słów: ona otwierała się przed nim, a on odczytywał jej myśli. Potem nagle szarość jego oczu wwiercających się w jej własne stała się nie do zniesienia. Dziewczyna wyminęła go, zagarniając do kosza jabłka.

Wtedy szczupłe palce zamknęły się na jej nadgarstku.

- Jeśli czymkolwiek cię obraziłem, to tylko własną ciekawością.

Jego słowa zabrzmiały gdzieś poza nią. Zafascynowana patrzyła na dłoń oplatającą jej przegub, znacznie większą od jej własnej, o dziwnie jasnej skórze kontrastującej z zielenią rękawa jego bluzy. Odczytał i to, a potem powoli ją puścił.

Ten ciepły, elektryzujący dotyk zapamiętała lepiej, niż cokolwiek innego.

- I ta ciekawość nie pozwoliła ci zapytać o moje imię? – zauważyła.

Zaśmiał się.

- Nie potrzebuję go. Jeszcze nie – rzucił jej śmiałe spojrzenie. – Znajdę cię. Wystarczy, że zapytam o najbardziej niewyparzony język wśród tutejszych kobiet.

Chciała zaśmiać się razem z nim, ale zniknął już we mgle. Jego śmiech długo brzmiał jej w uszach.


End file.
